


i saw you in the light of the morning

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom George, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, dream cares so much for george, i mean a lot of teasing, lapslock, sweet dream, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which george meets dream on his journey of self-discovery.tw for: blood and a mild panic attacklowercase is intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 366





	i saw you in the light of the morning

you see him for the first time during your stay at maybe the twelfth village you come across. 

you remember exactly what you were doing when he first came into your line of sight. you were crouched by the river that cut through a part of the small village, cleaning three days’ work of dirt and sludge and slime from your hands and from under your fingernails. the farmers that supplied this village with food had tasked you with venturing into the forest that surrounded the village to gather materials to help them harvest their crops in exchange for a small hut to stay in and food to eat. 

you’d never minded that this is what most villages you’ve stayed at required you to do. it was distracting; helpful, even, helpful to quiet your constantly racing mind. it gave you a purpose. 

as you had just finished washing, you stood to gather your things from where you had placed them beside you: a sword and your satchel that contained your tools and a few other commodities you had obtained. you had noticed the villagers milling around on the other side of the river where a few houses were set up, but something was different in the way they were bustling about. there was someone new among them, a man you had never seen before, talking to the villagers as easily as though they already knew each other. 

from what you could see at this distance, this man was tall, with dirty blond hair that curled just over his ears and a small smirk plastered across his face. you saw what had looked like a bow slung over his shoulder and a pack of arrows strapped to his back, some of them tipped different colors. you weren’t sure what to think as you slipped your sword into your belt and your satchel over your shoulder. 

as you made your way to toward the small bridge that connected the two riverbanks, the man suddenly turned his head as if just noticing there was someone outside the circle of villagers surrounding him. you stopped halfway across the bridge, his eyes following you as your hand gripped one side of the bridge’s railing. he had raised his hand slightly, as if he was greeting you or maybe he was just acknowledging your presence before turning back around to speak to the local cleric. 

you had let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding, and continued across the bridge onto the path that led to your small hut just outside the cluster of houses. when you entered, you set your satchel down on the one table in the corner of your hut, and ran your hand through your short brown hair. 

you glanced outside the window to see if you could spot the man again.

you remember the sun still being low in the sky that morning.

____________

over the coming weeks, you see him milling about in the village, doing different mundane tasks and work for the villagers. sharpening tools for the blacksmith, or hauling wheat wrapped up in neat bales from a horse-drawn cart to the village silo to store for the winter. he seems strong, and he’s quiet. you don’t think you’ve heard him speak, not even once other than the first day you saw him. 

he seems to notice you too, always knowing when your eyes are on him, looking back at you with eyes greener than the grass he stands on. 

you’re gone most days during the day, exploring the forest and plains outside the village, gathering supplies and different materials for the villagers. when you return at night, it’s quiet, the soft light of lanterns and torches illuminating the paths through the village. 

it begins to get colder at night too.

he waits for you, one night. 

it was particularly freezing that night, and you were returning to the village from a long day in the forest, your satchel full of materials and a bag of food you had gathered strapped across your back. as you entered the opening in the wall that surrounded and protecting the village, you saw a shadow flicker out of the corner of your eye. flinching, pulling your sword from your belt and dropping your belongings on the ground behind you, you swung around to see- 

him? 

his hands were raised in front of him, a sign of well-meaning, as if he was actually surprised you pulled your sword on him. you let out a puff of breath into the cold night air, your heart beating so loud you wonder if he can hear it. you let the tip of your sword fall the the ground. 

“hello,” he says, lowering his hands and folding his arms in front of him. 

“what were you doing? i could have killed you, you know,” you tell him, your voice serious as you slip your sword back into its holster.

his lips quirk up into a half-smile, like he knows that you couldn’t have hurt him if you tried, and for some reason you find yourself staring at them. it’s distracting. your eyes flick back up to the rest of his face as he speaks. “i was waiting. for you. i’ve seen you around the village, and i’ve not gotten a chance to say anything to you yet, so here i am.” 

he’s so handsome, is one of the first things you think. you feel your cheeks tinge pink, and suddenly you’re grateful for the cover of darkness. “oh, i- okay..” you mumble, not sure what to say to him. 

“my name is dream,” he says, taking a step toward you and holding out his hand. you take it, aware of how small and pale your hand looks in his. it gives you a strange feeling deep in your stomach. 

“and you are?” he asks, and you jump, not realizing you were still clutching his hand. you pull yours back, feeling like your fingers are on fire. 

“what?” you say dumbly, and he laughs. it’s a full sound, like it comes straight from his heart. you want to hear it again. “oh, um, i’m george,” you answer finally. 

“you’re not from around here, are you?” he inquires, and before you can ask him why he thinks that, he continues, “i mean, your voice. it’s different.” your cheeks heat up once again, and there’s a beat of silence before he says, “i like it. it’s a good thing.” he’s looking at you again with those greener-than-grass eyes and you feel like you’ve known him all your life. 

you don’t understand why you feel like this.

“it’s nice to finally know your name, dream, but i’ve really got to drop these supplies off, so..” you trail off, not wanting to sound rude but since you arrived back in the village tonight, you can feel the tiredness of the day creeping into your bones. 

“of course,” he says smoothly, “need any help?” that first-day smirk is back across his lips, and you find yourself distractedly nodding and handing him the supply bag from the ground. your fingers brush his as he grips the strap. you avert your eyes away from his face, clearing your throat and walking down the path. he follows you, his footsteps falling in time with your own as you make your way to each of the shops to drop off the supplies. 

once you’re finished, you turn to him to thank him and find he’s already looking at you. your voice falters, but you run your fingers through your hair and say, “thank you, dream.” you like the way his name sounds coming out of your mouth. you wonder if he does too. he tells you that you’re welcome, and says that he’s staying on the opposite side of the village from you. you don’t know why, but you’re a little disappointed at that. 

you give a small wave of goodbye as you turn around, but before you can trek down the path that leads to your hut, you feel his warm hand on your upper arm. you turn your head slightly and he says, “meet me at the same place tomorrow night?” it’s more like a question than a statement, but you nod anyways and he smiles at you. you feel like you can’t breathe. 

he lets go of your arm and you walk away, back to your hut and to your bed where you curl on top of the blanket even though it’s slightly chilly inside your home. as you begin to doze off, your eyes sleepily look to the window at the soft purple-orange of dawn.

the sun is just beginning to rise.

____________

the next few days are nothing short of eventful. you meet dream at the spot just inside the wall of the village every night since the night he asked to meet again, and he helps you with the drop-off of supplies to the villagers’ shops. you exchange small talk, speaking about mundane things such as the work that needed to be done in the village before the first winter snow, and how good the crop yield has been this year. 

you find out that he’s from this village, and that he had been away for a long time on some magnificent journey (his words) in a far away land. he doesn’t tell you much else about this adventure. you tell him that this is your second winter in this village, and that you plan to begin your travels again when the snow melts in the spring. 

you think you see something flicker in his eyes when you say that, but when you look back at him again, that something is gone and you tell yourself you just imagined it. 

____________

there’s one night when everything changes.

it was cold, so cold that you curse yourself for not making it back to the village sooner, wondering why you thought it was okay to stop and play with the wolf pups you encountered on your walk home. when you look up, you can see the outside of the village wall, the soft light emitting from the opening and the village’s golem ambling back and forth at the entrance, patrolling, protecting. you heave a sigh of relief.

something whizzes past your ear, just missing the side of your head. 

“fuck!” you swear, whipping your head in the direction of where the arrow came, hearing the disturbing sounds of bones rattling and scraping together. another arrow flies towards you, and you barely manage to move out of the way before it hits you. 

you don’t have your shield. you stupidly left it in your hut when you left that morning, and thought it would be okay just for today. 

you clutch your satchel close to your body and begin to run towards your village, hoping that the golem notices you and your pursuer before it’s too late. you make it just outside the entrance when you feel the stinging pain of an arrow graze your arm, ripping your coat and the flesh from it. you yelp, falling inside the wall of the village. your hand automatically clutches your arm, blood seeping from between your fingers as you hiss at the pain radiating from it. you pull yourself to your knees, frantically trying and failing to catch your breath.

a hand grabs your shoulder and you scream, startling as tears begin to flow from your eyes. 

it’s dream, his face an expression of pure panic and worry. “george! fuck, george, are you okay? what happened?” he rushes out, sounding almost as out of breath as you are. you try to explain, to get the words out but all that escapes your mouth is air and the tears and your breath start coming faster.

“oh, george,” dream whispers, and in an instant he scoops you into his arms and begins carrying you and your belongings in the direction of your hut. your hand is still clutching your arm, blood still flowing through your fingers and soaking the cloth around the wound. you bury your face in dream’s neck as he walks, still crying. he doesn’t seem to care that your tears are soaking the hood of of his woven shirt. he smells like sage and burnt wood, like he just left a campfire, and it comforts you slightly. 

when you look up, the door to your hut is what you see. dream gently places you on your feet, your boots making a small scuffing noise as you stumble a bit. you open the door and dream closes it behind the two of you when you enter. he guides you to sit down on your bed, one of his hands on the small of your back and the other on your shoulder. 

you don’t have the energy to think about how good that feels at the moment. 

“do you have medical supplies, george?” he says. his voice is soft in the dark and quiet of your hut. you nod, and point with your uninjured arm towards a closed chest by your table. dream crosses the room and opens the chest, taking out wrappings and gauze made from wool. he closes the chest with a click, and spots the water bucket sat on the table. he picks it up on his way back over to you.

you’re staring at the floor when he sits beside you on the bed. your face is wet but the tears have stopped by now. you feel dream’s hand touch your cheek, tilting your head gently toward him.

“george, i need you to take off your coat so i can clean this,” he murmurs, his eyes looking over your face. you make a small choking noise in your throat, but do as he asks, sliding your good arm from one sleeve and slowly removing your bad arm from the other. you choke again, this time a noise of pain emitting from your mouth. dream shushes you, and you hiss quietly as he begins to clean and dress the wound.

by the time he’s done, all the adrenaline has drained from your body and you feel exhausted. your eyes keep slipping shut, but you struggle to stay awake to watch as dream moves around your hut. he places the water bucket back on the table, and turns to look at you. you realize that you’ve been staring again, like you know you’ve been doing too much lately, and you blush. you turn your head and lie back onto your bed, drawing in a sharp breath as you jostle your arm a bit. 

dream finally speaks. “george?” he says.

your eyes flit up to his face, to where he’s standing beside your bed and looking down at you. your body feels heavy with sleep, your injured arm draped over your stomach. 

“dream,” you mumble sleepily. 

he opens his mouth slightly like he wants to say something, but closes it again. you’re too sleepy now to keep your eyes open, and they slip shut. you feel him start to move away, and you open your eyes just in time to catch his hand in yours. it’s warm, and calloused and in your sleepy state an image of that hand on your neck flashes in your mind. 

“stay,” you manage to say instead of blurting that embarrassing image out loud. 

dream sucks in a breath like that shocks him, but slowly maneuvers to the side of the bed and lies down beside you, staring up at the ceiling. you know you shouldn’t, but you curl up as best you can without moving your arm to his side, pushing your head into his shoulder and sighing. 

“goodnight, dream. thank you,” you breathe out, and you don’t get to hear what he says in return because you’ve already fallen asleep.

____________

when you wake in the morning, dream is gone and there is snow on the ground. it’s shimmering in the light of the morning sun.

____________

after that, you and dream fall into a routine. your arrow wound heals and he starts accompanying you on your daily outings, bringing extra food and an an extra sword for protection. it’s nice, to have his company while you do your assigned tasks. it gets lonely out in the forest by yourself every day.

dream opens up to you more every day. he tells you why he left his village for such a long time, explaining how his mother died and how his father left when he was a child. he tells you how he trained for months before he left so that he could survive outside his home. he tells you about the people he met on his adventure, and about the strange lands beyond this one that he visited. he promises to tell you more about that one day. 

you also find out the little things about him.

you discover that he owned a cat at one point, and that his favorite flower is the blue cornflower. he says that blue is his favorite color, too. you watch him gesture with his hands as he speaks excitedly about things, and you learn that he does that all the time. 

his hands might be one of your favorite features of his. you can feel your face heat up as your eyes follow his long, slender fingers weave baskets out of bendy sticks as he tells you about all the things he learned how to do in his time away from home. the only thing you can think is what he would do with those fingers to you if you asked him to. 

____________

a day comes when the two of you are sitting atop a large tree, one dream helped you climb, claiming that it was the best spot to watch the sunset. you laugh as he slips on a branch, and tease him, “the best tree climber around, huh?” once you’re both settled, you watch him as he leans back on his hands, the wind catching his curls and billowing them around his face. you think that he’s beautiful. you try to think back to when you felt this way about somebody; when you thought about somebody this much. you can’t remember. it’s been a long time. you see him begin to look your way and you jerk your face in a different direction, and you think you can hear him laugh quietly. you peek at him from the corner of your eye to find him looking at you, that famous smirk on his lips. you look back at him. 

“what?” you ask, slightly embarrassed and slightly annoyed. 

“nothing,” he chuckles. “can i ask you something, george?” he says, his eyes sparkling in the light of the sunset. 

“sure, dream. anything,” you reply, your eyes narrowing a bit but you smile at him anyways. 

“what was your first real relationship like? was the girl pretty?” he questions, his lips still pulled into that smirk. he knows that questions like this make you blush; he’s asked you similar questions before, sometimes out of the blue, laughing when you stumble over your words and splutter trying to answer, turning as red as a rose and refusing to answer. 

your cheeks turn red once more at his question, but this time you decide to answer truthfully. turning towards him with your face serious, you speak quietly, “i.. dream, i don’t like girls.” you think he hasn’t heard you from how quiet your voice is, but when his smirk drops, you know he has. 

you think that you’ve said the wrong thing. you turn your face away from him, desperately looking for a distraction or something to change the subject to. 

you then feel his fingers brush your chin, trailing up to the side of your face to turn your head back to him. he’s closer than you expected; he must have moved, though you didn’t hear him through the blood rushing in your ears. 

“d-dream,” you stutter, flushing a darker shade of red as his hand grips your jaw lightly. it takes up most of that side of your face, and your stomach flutters. 

“you like boys, huh?” he asks, and you nod as best you can with his hand still on your face. he licks his lips, and you follow his tongue with your eyes, watching as it darts out to wet them. you swallow. “do you like me, georgie?” he says, his tone playful, but there’s something there beneath the surface. you swallow again, your mouth and throat suddenly feeling dry, and you can feel your eyes widen. his voice cuts through the silence again.

“i asked you a question, george,” he says, looking down into your eyes. his voice is soft but the way he says your name makes you screw your eyes shut, and you feel his hand tighten around your jaw, squishing your cheeks just a bit. you nod slightly, your breath starting to quicken. it was hard to admit to yourself that you were falling for your friend, but now that he’s asking you that very question you dreaded, the worry starts to drain away.

you feel his other hand move around your waist and settle on the small of your back. you open your eyes as you hear the rustle of clothes and leaves. dream’s face is closer to yours than before, and his thumb starts to stroke your cheek. 

“can i kiss you?” he asks, that smirk playing on his lips again. your breath hitches, and you nod, but that doesn’t seem enough for him. “use your words georgie, c’mon,” he teases. “k-kiss me, dream. please kiss me. i.. i want it.” you blurt out all at once. he smiles, and leans toward you. 

the moment his mouth touches yours, you let out a high-pitched, embarrassing whimper. you can feel his smirk this time, and he swipes his tongue across the seam of your lips. you instantly open your mouth, allowing his tongue in and you try your best to stop the flow of noises from your throat. your hands come up to cradle his face and the back of his neck but he immediately breaks this kiss, panting slightly. one of his hands circles both your wrists and he holds them to the side, away from his face. 

“now, george, if we’re going do this, there’s going to be a few rules set. okay? i need to hear you say it,” dream says, his playful tone gone and his voice serious. it makes the front of your pants feel uncomfortably tight and your body shifts. you start to nod and you feel his hand squeeze your wrists. “yes, yes, okay. okay, dream!” you all but squeal as he squeezes a bit tighter. “what’s- what are the rules?” you ask, biting your lip. 

dream releases your wrists and sits back onto his knees. “let’s get down and to the village first. i’ll tell you then, georgie,” he says, his pupils blown wide and his smirk bordering a sneaky grin. you swallow once more and tell him okay, and you both climb down the tree. 

you make your way to your hut, and dream opens the door to let you in first. you look at his face as you walk by, but it’s unreadable. you discover why as he lands a sharp smack on on your ass, letting out a loud laugh and causing you to yelp and quicken your pace to your bed. you sit, watching him as he closes the door and comes to sit beside you.

your breathing is shallow as he places his hand on your thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. your eyes follow it. 

he begins to speak, “alright, george. here are the rules,” he grins and continues, “first, you don’t touch me unless i say you can. if you do it without permission, the longer you’ll have to wait to come,” he says. you know there are more rules, but just the first one already is making you whimper. “second, you’re going to listen to what i tell you and be good for me. you will be a good boy, won’t you, sweet thing?” he practically purrs, his hand moving from your thigh to your cheek as he strokes your face with his thumb. you lean into his touch. “if you can’t listen to me and be a good boy, i’ll leave you here to take care of yourself, desperate and wanting me. third, you’re not going to come until i tell you that you can. if you do, i’m not going to let you come at all the next time we do this.” you let out a moan at that, and you can feel that your entire face is beet red. your hands are curled into fists on your thighs as you struggle not to touch dream’s wrist. “and fourth,” he says, “you can tell me to stop at any time, and i will. i’ll take care of you, sweet thing, i just want to make you feel good. will you let me make you feel good, georgie?” he asks, removing his hand from your face and leaning over to lick up the length of your jaw. 

“yes, dream, yeah. please make me feel good. i wanna feel good,” you whimper out. he grins, pushing you back onto your bed. he shoves your shirt up to your armpits, trailing his hands down your chest. he brushes your nipples with his thumbs, and your body jerks and you let out a strangled noise. your hands twitch; he notices and fixes you with a warning glare. “georgie,” he says, his voice sing-songy and light despite the way he just looked at you. you try to look away from him, embarrassed, but he just turns your head back with his fingers. 

you watch him as he leans down and places a kiss right below your naval, on the light trail of hair that leads down into your pants. he hooks his fingers in the waistband and begins to tug down. you hold your breath, keeping your face still but looking anywhere but him and he tugs your pants all the way off and discards them on the floor. “george,” he says suddenly, and your eyes snap back to his. “look at me, and don’t look away again,” he warns, skirting his hands down the outside of your thighs. you’re suddenly hyper-aware of everything, his breathing, how hot your face is, the crackling of your small fire place. you realize that you’re hard, so hard that it hurts and that it’s all from dream’s voice and a little teasing.

“dream,” you mumble, catching his attention. “this.. this is- i-,” you stumble over your words and he grins, reaching up and tapping your mouth with his fingers. “dream?” you question, pulling back slightly. “dream, what-,” you start to say, but he interrupts you. “what happened to listening to me, george? do i have to tell you what i want you to do or are you going to obey without me doing that? be a good boy, baby, be a good boy for me, or remember what’ll happen if you aren’t one,” he says. your eyes widen slightly and you open your mouth, tongue slightly out and your lips red from biting them. dream slips his middle and third finger into your mouth easily, and you whine around them, suckling on them lightly. dream watches you for a moment and moans quietly.

“there we go, see? i knew you were a good boy, georgie. my good boy, and good boys get what they want,” he says sweetly, and you’re a little confused as to what he means but you then feel his hand, slick with something you didn’t see him put on, wrap around your cock that was previously lying against your belly. your legs jump, toes curling and your hand shoots to the wrist by your mouth where dream’s fingers are still in. 

the movement of dream’s hand around your cock stops, but he doesn’t let go and you immediately snatch your hand away, putting it behind your neck instead. you whimper as he watches you with narrowed eyes, his green irises almost completely swallowed by his pupils. you suckle his fingers a little harder as an apology, which he seems to accept for now as his hand begins to move again. you moan around his fingers, your other hand trembling and gripping the blanket beneath you. dream’s thumb presses just under the head of your cock and rubs, and your stomach tenses up so hard that it causes you to sit up a little. you moan so loud, you think the villagers might have heard you. 

“sensitive, hm? that’s good to know. such a sweet, sensitive little thing,” dream purrs. he removes his fingers from your mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to your lips. you whine at the loss, licking your lips and panting as dream quickens his hand on your cock. you think you might explode; you’ve never been this hard in your life, not even when you do this to yourself and fantasize about things you can’t have.

“dream, p-please. please touch me, i need- want more. please,” you whine again. 

“i am touching you,” he smirks, swiping his thumb across your slit. your stomach tenses hard again and your thighs fall apart across the bed. “dream!” you all but shout. 

he looks at you like he’s thinking for a second, and then orders, “turn over.” you immediately roll onto your stomach, and dream pulls you by your waist so that your ass is in the air and your thighs are spread as far as they’ll go. you wrap your arms around your pillow and bury your face in it to muffle your sounds. you hear a glass bottle clink, and then the pop of a cork being removed. you glance over your shoulder to find dream already looking at you, smiling with a soft look in his eyes.

“what’s that, dream?” you ask. 

“slick. it’s gonna help open you up for me so that i don’t hurt you,” he says, pouring some onto his fingers and rubbing them together. 

you aren’t sure what he means by that until he pours a little down the crack of your ass, and rubs it across your hole. you lurch forward at the sensation, moaning into your pillow and clutching it so hard you think you might rip it. “dream! fuck, dream, please,” you whimper. he leans up to your face, licking your jaw and down to your neck. he begins to leave little marks on your neck and shoulders, and this goes on forever, you think. by the time he’s done marking you up, you can feel your cock leaking onto the blanket below you. you think he won’t notice, so you grind down just the barest amount. 

he notices.

he grabs your hips and jerks your ass back up so that your cock isn’t touching the bed at all, and leans over you to grab a fistful of your hair. he pulls it back so that your throat is exposed and speaks into your ear, “tsk. that wasn’t something a good boy does. you must not want to come at all tonight, georgie. is that right? you want me to fuck you and not let your sweet cock get its release? is that it?” he yanks on your hair a little and at this point, you’re practically sobbing. “c’mon, georgie, tell me. beg me,” he snickers. 

you lose control.

“dream, please, i- i’m sorry, just, please touch me. please let me come. i’m sorry, please, please. i’ll be good, i’ll be so good, i’ll do anything you want, just don’t-,” you’re panting so hard but he doesn’t let you finish. “just don’t what, sweet thing? not let you come? that’s not up to you, and you know it. you need to beg a little more if you want me to change my mind, sweet boy,” he says. you can hear the smirk in his voice. 

you do start to sob then, tears leaking down your face. you’re so overwhelmed, you barely feel it when he rubs a finger over your hole and presses in. you clench when you realize it, but relax as you feel him let go of your hair to rub your lower back. your breathing slows a little as he slips another finger in beside the first one. you do your best not to move, not to thrust back onto his fingers, your own hands tightening around the pillow.

“poor baby,” he says mockingly, “can’t even handle a little teasing. so needy and vocal. you’re almost gagging for it, aren’t you? you are being a good boy for me though, staying still even though i can see how your thighs tremble, wanting more. so greedy,” he says, and he’s right. your legs feel strung tight with how hard you’re trying to stay still.

he slips a third finger in beside the other two, and after a few thrusts he finally, finally brushes against that spot inside you that your own fingers can barely reach. you suck in a sharp breath, the air cold in your lungs and slightly burning your dry throat, and you let it out in a loud sob or a loud moan, you can’t tell at this point. you sound so wrecked, he hasn’t even fucked you yet. 

“dream, dream i- please, i’m ready, i’m ready, come on, don’t tease anymore, i need it, i need you, i need you, please, please, ple-,” you beg, out of breath. he pulls his fingers out of you, and turns you onto your back. 

dream looks at you, and you already know what he sees. your red-rimmed eyes, still leaking a few tears, your pink cheeks and raw lips red from you biting them. his eyes trail to the marks on your neck and shoulders, and then down to where your cock sits against your belly, rapidly spilling pre-come onto your tummy and the tip so red it’s almost purple. he takes pity on you, smiling and wrapping his hand around it, slowly stroking the tip. your head tilts back and you let out a long moan, your legs twitching. 

“you’re such a good boy, georgie. such a sweet thing, so good and needy for me. you want me so bad, you’re already almost coming and i haven’t even stuffed my cock in you yet. do you wanna come now, baby? come now and get it over with?” he asks, leaning down to kiss you hotly. you whimper into his mouth, his offer so deliciously tempting but you shake your head, pulling back so you can say, “no, dreamy, please fuck me. please wreck me, rail me, make me come on just your cock. can i please touch you now? please? i wanna feel your skin,” you say, hiccuping. dream groans, slicking up his own cock with the liquid from the bottle, and begins pressing into your body. he grips the backs of your thighs and pushes you until you’re just shy of being folded in half, and the angle he hits is so deep you almost start to cry again. he kisses you softly once more, biting gently on your lip as he begins to thrust into you slowly. you whine, and he whispers, “touch me, baby, you have my permission now.” 

your hands fly to his back, his shoulders, smoothing down to the small of his back just above his ass. your fingers press into the dimples there, urging him to fuck you harder. he does. the noises flowing from your mouth are unstoppable and so embarrassing, but you can’t seem to care as the pleasure mounts into a tight ring in your belly. 

“dream, i think- i think i’m gonna c-come..” you pant, reaching down to touch your cock. 

“no, you’re not,” he growls, knocking your hand away. “if you come now, you’re not coming at all the next time we do this. remember the rule, sweet baby. be a good boy,” he says into your ear and you shiver, whimpering at the denied pleasure as dream fucks into you faster. your head spins and you think you might come anyway with the way your cock is leaking now. your hands grip his back and you grit your teeth to stop yourself from coming. 

“good, sweet boy. i knew you could do it, georgie. now, i want something from you,” he says, grinning down at you. you wonder what more he could possibly want. 

“i want you to tell me how you really feel about me,” he says, and stills his movements as he sits up. 

“w-what? dream, just- please, i-“ you stutter as you try to fuck yourself back onto him, but he grips your hips to stop you. you try to reach for your cock again, you were so close, you can’t believe it, but he snatches your wrists with one hand and holds them above your head. 

“come on. you know what i’m talking about. you’ve been good, but if you don’t tell me you’re not coming regardless,” he smirks, and your mouth hangs open in shock. 

“i..” you start to say, and he starts thrusting back into you. you groan and whimper at the sensation, the angle just right to continuously brush against that spot. “yeah, baby? what is it, my sweet little thing?” he coos softly. 

“fuck, dream, i- i love you, i love you, i’ve loved you since the start of winter, fuck, please, come on. i wanna come so bad, i need it, please make me come, please dreamy, please, pl-“ you sob, your voice raw from crying and moaning. 

“that’s it georgie, that’s a good boy. you can come now, good boy, come on my cock.” he groans, thumbing your slit again and your vision whites as you come harder than you ever have in your life. you go limp as he pulls out of you, coming onto your belly and thighs with a loud sigh and your name. 

you’re tingling all over and you barely register him moving to clean you up. you jump slightly when he runs a wet cloth over your hole, sensitive and a little sore. when he lays down beside you, you curl into him and kiss up his neck, finally kissing his lips gently and hiding your face in his shoulder. he pulls the blanket around you both, his arm cradling you and his other hand stroking your side softly. you whimper one last time before you drift into unconsciousness.

you think you hear him say that he loves you too.

____________

when you wake in the morning, dream is still there, breathing quietly in time with you. you look at the window where the sun is filtering in, illuminating your hut with soft light.

you decide in that moment to stay with dream here, in this village, as long as he wants you to.

after all, this is where you first saw him, gently bathed in the morning light that day by the river.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so i hope you guys like it!! thank y’all for reading :)
> 
> edit: i know that george is colorblind irl and i mention that he sees colors in this fic that he can’t in real life, but i chose not to include it for the sake of the story! there will be a few fics of mine where he isn’t colorblind for the sake of the plot, but there will also be future fics where i do include it though. thanks :)


End file.
